


Masterlist of Fanfics I Enjoyed

by Tamakis_sun



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakis_sun/pseuds/Tamakis_sun
Summary: - This is just an easy way for me to access my fav fanfics- I will be updating the list as I read more fanfics and add to the ever growing pile of links I have on my phone- fics are character/reader unless stated otherwise underneath
Kudos: 6





	Masterlist of Fanfics I Enjoyed

**Haikyuu**

Ukai

  * [Seek the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580935) by sanktaallina
  * [Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804345/chapters/62678995) by mintmatcha
  * [Convenient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004373?view_adult=true) by tsurakofuku
  * [Something More](https://archiveofourown.org/series/914397) series by melremade
    * [The Upside of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302987) by melremade
    * [Rise and Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760935) by melremade
    * [Something More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839605/chapters/26724960) by melremade



Oikawa

  * [Ask and You Shall Receive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782424?view_adult=true#main) by meldve 
    * Oikawa x reader x Ushijima



Kuroo

  * [Sun in Scorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476146/chapters/51181789) by otherworld (snxckpxck), snxckpxck
  * [Chemicals Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446245/chapters/14752117) by Barkly 
    * Kuroo x Bokuto x Akaashi x Reader



**My Hero Academia**

Hawks

  * [Hawks x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117493?view_adult=true) by The_Rabbit_re 



**Naruto**

Compiled one-shots

  * [Of Happy Feels and Survival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakis_sun/bookmarks) by BardsAmbrosia
  * [Uchiha Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418480/chapters/37999112) by eccentrix



Akatsuki

  * [Maid with Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238795/chapters/58403863) by awolangel



Genma

  * [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418994) by LeashedDemons
  * [Silver Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346343) by madlyhazel 



Hinata

  * [Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202234) by StrangeBeautiful
    * Hinata x Sakura 



Kakashi

  * [New Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745293/chapters/62519125#workskin) by Anonymous
  * [Tied up and Held Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726654) by FreakyPseudWriter 
    * Sub kakashi
  * [Tear Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180751/chapters/66387958) by awkward_devil 
    * Kakashi x Yamato 
  * [Outlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493829) by awkward_devil 
    * Kakashi x obito 
  * [Circadian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882702?view_adult=true) by Erisabesu 
    * Kakashi x Yamato 
  * [If You Were Church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939461) by roxashasboxers
  * [Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276965) by tsurakofuku
  * [Suspension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993449) by tsurakofuku
  * [Polaroid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409816/chapters/66994507) by jes3
  * [The gift that keeps on giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653756) by kakashisninken
  * [Was it something i said?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625262) By kakashisninken
  * [Two Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614716) by kakashisninken
  * [The Lightening Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405418) by kakashisninken
  * [Person by the Bedside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680802/chapters/62349286) by lotus above mud (frostmoongoddess)



Madara Uchiha

  * [War is Personal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553874) by Remember_to_be_Gentle 



Might Gai

  * [Blinded by Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473430/chapters/53699938) by TheWildOmega 
  * [Who?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034489) by eridol



Naruto

  * [Secrets of the Hidden Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227448/chapters/27777666) by sessakag 
  * [Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790671) by BridgeToTheSky



Obito Uchiha

  * [Bloody Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067773) by eridol 
  * [Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449242) by dr__glove 



Orochimaru

  * [orochimaru x reader lémón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715269) by triggerswaggiehavoc 
    * the funniest thing you will read



Shisui Uchiha

  * [Silence Under the Seventh Tatami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337025) by tsurakofuku 



Yamato

  * [My Teneko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841247) by Goobergobbledoc




End file.
